


BWAAGG PSHHHGSHHSGS BWAAAAAAAAAAGGHGH TSK TSK RRRRRRRRRRR BANG BANG BWWWAAAAAANG

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, penid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i have not watched a georgenotfound or dream stream in my life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 69





	BWAAGG PSHHHGSHHSGS BWAAAAAAAAAAGGHGH TSK TSK RRRRRRRRRRR BANG BANG BWWWAAAAAANG

Dream..... a mysterious man with a white mask on his face. He felt pride because of it, arms outreached for the sky with every attack he made. 

No mercy.  
No thots.  
No failure.  
That was his motto, hacking and slashing through the crowds of people he called his friends. Watching as their character crumbled to the ground like little popcorn pieces, the dumb bitches. Fuck them. His name is Dream and he is a bitch. He loves games and girls and George.... gamer girl George... his heart fluttered. George was the only man he loved, but like a brother loved. He ruffled the man's hair as he stood next to him on the mountain of digital corpses in the Minecraft world.  
"George.... you are my best friend bro.... ily bro.... you're the best person I have ever met and I really want you to know that," he said, softly, bretahing the air, looking into George eyes and watching as those orbs shined at him, beautifully, happily. He loved seeing his best friend at his best performance, especially when they were on the hunt for these motherfucking bitches. "You're amazing bro. You're literally amazing bro, you know that? George? You're my best friend bro? You know that?"  
"yeAH."  
George chuckle, and tossed his arm around Dream before dipping his head behind Dream and hugging him tightly. "Yeah...," he said again, sadder. "Best friends."

Dream noticed this and tilted his head, confused. "Why you sound depress, what's up. Why you sad bro."  
George shook his head and gestured for Dream to get down from the hill and walk him to the edge of the lake nearby. Everyone was dead and he was bored so they hung around in minecraft and chucked minecraft blocks at each other. George did not answer his question, which confused Dream even more.  
"Dream...."  
"wat"  
"I'm gay."  
"Oh." Dream dropped his axe out of surprise, staring at George for at least 20 second saying nothing. It scared George, who was sweating through his pits. George choked, "I'm sorry Im gonna go- my mom is calling me in the other room, she found the pee sock...."  
"NO, WAIT. GEORGE..." Dream grabbed his arm, suddenly, but didn't too hard. He grasped it enough that it didn't hurt, scared of turning George away even more. "That's okay man, hey- hey..." His gaze softened, and his arm remained fixed on George's shoulder. Dream could feel his heart thrumming with every second, but he paid no attention. What mattered was that George would be okay. "That's not a problem... you can pee in a sock, that's not bad." George nodded, nervous. "And being gay is good too, that's cool with me." George nodded again, harder. "Capiche?" George groaned, "stop saying that, shut the fuck up." But he hugged Dream anywya because he loved him. But dream would never feel the same way.... he didn't like penid and that was okay. George smiled, bitterly but happy he could be friends with Dream.  
Dream walked away, presumably to kill another person as usual, but before he said goodbye, he turned around and looked George in his eyes, smiling. "By the way...." he said, slowly, "I like you too, penid is cool... well unless he doesn't have a penid which is also pogchamp... your parts aren't what make you a man, pogchamp" Then he walked away, into the sunset.  
George looked into his hand and what did he see....? Dream phone number.... and it said "call me georgito <3 love you, pogchamp" and somehow.

Just somehow, George knew he would be okay.


End file.
